


First Kiss

by learashi



Series: Sakumoto Random Festive Fluffy Drabble Fest [5]
Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Christmas Fluff, First Kiss, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 04:57:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13159746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/learashi/pseuds/learashi
Summary: Sho straightened his slightly askew tie and smoothed down his hair, before saying breathlessly, “I apologize for getting carried away. I hope that wasn't too much?”





	First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xdestroying](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xdestroying/gifts).



Jun slumped down in his seat across from Aiba in the dark corner of the bar which they usually favoured. 

“Problem?” Aiba pushed a large glass of red wine across the table. “It's almost Christmas, you should be more cheerful.”

Looking over at Aiba’s lurid green and red sweater, decorated with silver reindeer, Jun thought that his friend had altogether too much Christmas cheer.

“It’s this new guy I've been seeing lately. We’ve been dating for almost two months and we haven't even kissed.” 

“Are you sure he actually likes guys? Because you are seriously hot.”

Jun gave him a withering look, “He’s just being a gentleman, something which I happen to appreciate.”

“And yet?” Aiba’s look was knowing as he sipped his cocktail. 

“And yet, I want to know what those plump lips of his taste like,” Jun mused.

Aiba gulped and took a cooling slurp of his drink. Even he wasn't immune to Jun’s charms and he didn't even like men; this Sho must be particularly dense or have the self control of a saint.

❅❅❅

“Do you have it?” Jun asked impatiently. Sho was due at his apartment in less than two hours.

Aiba nodded and looked around furtively before handing over an unmarked brown paper bag.

“Aiba, why are you wearing dark glasses inside?”

“Because I'm handing over the goods. This is how people conduct transactions in movies,” Aiba replied, pulling his hat down over his eyes and turning up the collar or his coat.

The effect was ruined somewhat, when Aiba bumped into the side of the doorway as he exited the bar. Jun rolled his eyes, and laughed fondly at his friend's antics before hurrying home to prepare for Sho’s arrival. 

❅❅❅

“Hello,” Jun smiled shyly as he opened the door to Sho.

“Hello,” Sho replied, with an equally bashful expression. “Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas to you too.” Jun took Sho’s coat and busied himself hanging it on the hook in the genkan, hoping to hide his blushing cheeks until the colour faded. “Please take a seat on the sofa while I fetch us something to drink.”

Sho looked around the apartment as he placed a bottle of wine down on the coffee table along with a neatly wrapped present. “Jun, why is there a bunch of green stuff hanging from the ceiling? Are you drying herbs or something?” 

For the briefest of moments Jun seriously considered backing out of his plan. It would be so easy to tell Sho that he was drying bunches of basil or parsley, or some other completely innocent herb which he used every day in his cooking. But Sho was looking at him with those mesmerizing dark eyes and there was nothing he wanted more in the world right now than to be in Sho’s arms.

Tugging Sho’s sleeve until he was positioned under the bunch next to the sofa, Jun replied, “It's mistletoe. It’s a European Christmas tradition to kiss if you find yourself standing underneath it with someone. Refusing the kiss brings bad luck.”

Sho blinked nervously as he processed the meaning of Jun’s words, making Jun’s heart sink; he was obviously trying to find a way of avoiding the kiss.

“A kiss? I wouldn't want bad luck for the next year, but is that ok with you?”

Jun wanted to jump up and down and then jump Sho as impatience burned in his veins. “More than ok.”

Jun held his breath as Sho awkwardly gripped his upper arms and stiffly leant towards him; he wanted to scream with impatience. Unable to stand seeing the nervousness in Sho’s eyes, Jun closed his own and willed himself to relax as Sho moved to within a hair's breadth of his face.

The first touch of Sho’s lips was tentative and so soft that Jun thought he had imagined it. After pulling back for a second, which to Jun felt like years, Sho pressed his lips back onto Jun’s mouth, and this time the contact lit an ember of warmth deep in Jun’s chest.

Sho’s lips were just as soft as Jun had dreamed of, fitting so perfectly against his own that he momentarily forgot to kiss him back, until Sho released the grip on his upper arms and Jun had to repress a squeak of surprise as one of Sho’s hands cupped the back of his head and the other slid down to cup his ass, squeezing lightly.

An embarrassing whine escaped from the back of Jun’s throat as Sho slipped his tongue into his mouth, tentatively at first, but then with increasing confidence as if claiming the territory as his own. 

In return, Jun ran his fingers through Sho’s soft hair; the silken strands were just the right length to catch hold of and tug lightly. 

When they finally pulled apart, they stood gazing at each other with matching dazed, lust tinged expressions, panting slightly, and in Jun’s case, feeling slightly dizzy with want.

Sho straightened his slightly askew tie and smoothed down his hair, before saying breathlessly, “I apologize for getting carried away. I hope that wasn't too much?”

After that knee trembling kiss, there was no such thing as ‘too much’ when it came to being kissed by Sho, as far as Jun was concerned, but he hastened to put his boyfriend’s mind at ease, “No, it wasn't too much at all. Um, would you like to put that wine in the fridge?”

Sho’s face was still flushed with heat, and his voice husky as he attempted a casual reply, “S-sure, we wouldn't want it getting overheated.”

Jun, who knew exactly how the wine was feeling, nodded and led Sho to the kitchen, where another branch of mistletoe was strategically placed directly in front of the fridge. He had a good feeling that he was going to have a very merry Christmas indeed.


End file.
